La canción del Eclipse Lunar
by Hiromi-sama
Summary: Ante una situación dificil de confrontar por parte de la Kuchiki, esta debe enfrentarse a dos adversarios dificiles de derrotar, una joven que reclama la vida de esta como suya y en la otra mano, sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo...-Ichiruki-
1. Negra Luna Llena

Notas de la autora: ociosidad ~  
Acotaciones :  
•Narración  
•_Pensamiento_  
•"Cita"  
•**Flasback**  
Todo esto es narrado desde el punto de vista de Rukia~

* * *

**La canción del eclipse lunar**

_1. Negra luna llena_

Todo crei que habia acabado, el enemigo no habia sido derrotado, pero Inoue ya se encontraba a salvo, asi que crei que ya todo estaria tranquilo, pero desde que ese sueño me visito, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Llovia, esas gotas que mojaban mis mejillas se tornaron blancos copos de nieve, un campo blanco me rodeaba, a lo lejos una figura femenina se acercaba lentamente a mi, sus ropajes blancos se difuminaban con el ambiente, su cabello negro de igual manera, su piel era palida y sus ojos azul cristalino me hipnotizaron, aquella mujer llevaba un extraño aire.

Al acercarse a mi, empezo a pronunciar palabras que no alcanzaban mis oidos, cuando logre leer de su boca un 'lo siento' entendi por que lo decia, una fuerte opresion se sintio en mi pecho y cai, cuando al fin logre abrir los ojos el ambiente habia cambiado, ahora me encontraba en una camilla y mis mejillas ardian, igual que mi frente.

Ichigo entro por la puerta con una bandeja que llevaba algo de comer, yo tenia los ojos entre abiertos, pero no noto que ya me encontraba despierta, me coloco una toalla mojada en mi frente y empezo a hablar, no entendia lo que decia, al fin logre despertarme por completo, lo mire a los ojos

'Al parecer ya estas mejor'

'Mejor de que?'

'De tu fiebre'

'ah! si creo que si' me levante un poco para agarrar lo que me llevaba y ahi fue cuando mi taza de té se callo, una chica de cabellos negros irrumpio la habitacion, era la misma que habia visto en mi sueño...

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella

'Mangetsu deberias regresar a la clinica'

'Lo siento Kurosaki-kun es que yo...paso algo y entonces...'

'No importa, quedate aqui, yo voy'

No entendia nada, aquella mujer que habia visto en mis sueños, ahora se encontraba frente a mi e Ichigo la conocia, al quedarme viendola fijamente, se percato de esto y me extendio su mano

'Hola, soy Mangetsu Kuroi y tu?'

'Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia' le tome la mano y la estreche, tenia ciertas dudas sobre esta chica 'disculpa por entrometerme, pero a que se debe a que te encuentres aquí?'

'Digamos que soy paciente de aqui, kuchiki-san, una duda es novia de kurosaki-kun?' Yo negue sonrojada, nunca habia pensado aquello, tal vez sentia algo por ese idiota...hmph, tonterías, al diablo

'Claro que no! P-por qué la pregunta?'

'Curiosidad, tal vez ...pero no le digas a kurosaki-kun, creo que me gusta un poco' fue una apuñalada en la espalda, no podia creerlo, pero senti un enojo enorme, iba a decirle algo pero calle, no tenía nada que ver aquí si me estaba poniendo ...algo celosa de ella , si no quien o que era aquella chica.

El dia paso, me quede en cama reposando y regrese a mi extraño sueño donde al fin logre escuchar a Kuroi...esas palabras...me hacen recordar cada vez aquella historia que Kaien-donno me narro alguna vez.

"Cuando la dueña de sode no kuroiyuki aparezca, derrocara a su contraria, tomando control de su alma, corazón, fuerza y todo aquello que significa tanto para ella...todo esto sucedera al escuchar mi canto" y regresaba ese "lo siento" tan molesto...


	2. Leyenda debajo de las estrellas

Notas de la autora: aqui el segundo capitulo, cualquier molestatia con la historia...acepto tomatazos ~  
Acotaciones :  
•Narración  
•_Pensamiento_  
•"Cita"  
•**Flasback**  
Todo esto es narrado desde el punto de vista de Rukia~

* * *

_2. Leyenda debajo de las estrellas_

Cuando aun Kaien-dono se encontraba con nosotros, una vez, me conto una historia...que no puedo dejar de recordar debido al encuentro tan peculiar que tuve con esa chica Kuroi.

**Flash Back  
**

**Aquel dia yo me encontraba entrenando, cuando lo vi llegar , yo continúe con lo mío, él solo me veía, continuamos así por un rato sin decirnos una palabra, como era un poco tarde, las estrellas empezaron a aparecer y cuando llenaron por completo el cielo , él se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a mi.**

**'Kuchiki, me gustaría contarte algo, acompañame' me tomo del hombro y me dirigió a un lugar, donde nos sentamos, yo solamente lo mire con curiosidad...y empezo a hablar 'Kuchiki, tú crees en las leyendas?'**

**'No exactamente' dije suspirando 'Por qué'**

**'Porque hay algunas que son verdaderas y empiezan a formar parte de nosotros...' lo mire confundida, el me sonrio e inicio su historia, lo observe como si fuera una niña pequeña, con ojos iluminados 'Sode No Kuroiyuki, espada totalmente negra como la noche' acompaño estas palabras mientras movía las manos haciendo una curva en el aire señalando el cielo 'aquel que la poseyera estaba maldito, ya que el alma de esta arma era un ser incontrolable, engañaba aquella hermosa forma que poseía, el ser que contiene dentro, no es aquel que posee la espada, esa capa de falsedad es llamada Kuroi Mangetsu traducido literalmente a "Luna llena Negra" ' no podía quitar mi mirada de Kaien-dono , su voz, su manera de narrar, me habían atrapado por completo 'se dice fue una shinigami que fue ejecutada por algo que habia echo, y que fue atrapada en su propia zanpakutô hace tiempo...pero esta dejo un legado muy fuerte, dejo el lado contrario de Kuroiyuki que es bien llamada Shirayuki, se supone dejo parte de si en esta mitad, para asegurar su retorno'  
**

**Me quede petrificada, aquella era mi zanpakutô...**

**'Pero no crees en ese tipo de cosas, verdad Kuchiki?' asentí nerviosa y agradecí por la historia y me retire lo más rápido que pude para disimular que aquella historia si me había alterado bastante, decidi ignorar asta ahora aquella leyenda  
**

**Fin Flashback**

Pero desgraciadamente se estaba cumpliendo, Kuroi estaba regresando por su otra zanpakutô...

Así que...

Abrí mis ojos y vi la cara de Ichigo frente a la mia, el estaba poniendo su mano en mi frente, lo que hizo, me sonrojo un poco, ya que la fiebre escondia aquellas emociones, lo aleje gritándole, cuando este quito su mano de mi, cruze mis brazos y mire hacia abajo tristemente, lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era que yo estaba metida en dos conflictos.

Uno , tenia que luchar por mi vida y Dos, tenia que aclarar...o negar todo lo que sentia por Ichigo, él noto mi preocupacion , me pregunto mi estado a lo que yo le conteste que no era nada, en ese momento me le quede viendo a los ojos y no se porque pero le sonrei , ignoro la razón pero en ese momento, dentro de mi hubo un sentimiento extraño...

Ichigo Kurosaki ...¿qué es lo que yo siento por ti?


End file.
